


Beach Training

by kingkjdragon



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Based off of a Pic by Phausto





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://phaustokingdom.tumblr.com/post/153161797698/phaustokingdom-tidus-and-wakka-summer-time  
> insperation

Tidus had decided to join the Besaid Aurochs to help Wakka out and told him to meet him on the beach to train 

Wakka smiled as he walked onto the beach in only his uniform which was a yellow speedo with white trim and a blue headband  
Walking up in a similar uniform Tidus said "Before we train I need to tell you about the game I lost" while placing a Blitzball in the sand and squatting on it 

Wakka turned his upper body to look at him "You lost a game?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow knowing just how good Tidus is at Blitzball  
"yeah it was back when I first started playing" Tidus laughed out

"so what happened how'd you lose?" Wakka asked as he walked over to Tidus and sat cross legged in front of him his larger form making him eye level with the blonde  
"My suit had a small tear that quickly ripped till the whole thing came off" Tidus informed Wakka with no embarrassment 

"really?!" Wakka asked surprised he'd never heard about it as things like that were very rare  
"yeah I froze up and could not move because everyone was looking at me" Tidus said as he let out a laugh

Wakka felt a brotherly urge and acted on it grabbing the boy in a hug "that must have been so embarrassing"  
"yeah but I learned from it and started training in the buff to make sure I would never freeze up again" Tidus replied as he slipped his speedo of and let his 6 inch soft cock hang over the ball he was sitting on

Wakka pulled back and smiled "I can see why they stared" he said with a chuckle "so you want me to train naked too huh?"  
"yeah so if it ever happens you will not freeze up" Tidus said as his cock grew slightly hard and a small drop of pre leaked out

Wakka smiled and pulled off his speedo tossing it to the side showing his own flaccid 9 inch cock along with his hefty balls "alright I got no problem with that, although we might need to take care of this first" he said and tapped Tidus's hardening cock  
Tidus let out a light moan as his cock throbbed from the touch of Wakka's fingers

Wakka's own cock hardened at the sound as he wrapped his hand around Tidus's cock and stroked it slowly  
TIdus slowly moved to stroke Wakka's thick 9 inch cock and commented "I have not seen one this big before"

"really, well better get used to it there's a couple others on our team my size" Wakka said as he continued to stroke Tidus  
Tidus moved his head towards Wakka's cock and gave a small lick to the mushroom head

"ooh~" Wakka moaned out and smiled as he lifted Tidus and flipped him so his face was at his cock as he laid back with the others cock in his face as he licked it  
Sliding down the shaft TIdus licked and sucked as much as he could moaning out when his own cock was licked

Wakka returned the favor and engulfed Tidus's cock and sucked happily on it as he licked it as well as he could  
TIdus managed to get all 9 inches swallowed and moaned at the wonderful taste and feeling of his own cock being swallowed

Wakka moaned as not many could swallow his whole cock and sucked hard on the cock in his mouth  
The two stayed in the same position on the sun warmed sand of the beach for over an hour each loving the cock in their mouth  
Wakka feeling his approaching climax tapped Tidus's thigh in warning as he kept sucking on his cock  
Eagerly Tidus sucked harder wanting to taste the warm cum that his large friend had in his balls

Wakka obliged moaning loudly around Tidus as he came his balls unloading hard into his mouth  
Slurping all of Wakka's cum down Tidus returned the favor and shot his own load into Wakka's mouth

Wakka moaned and slurped down Tidus's seed moaning at the sweet taste  
Rolling of Tidus laughed and said "that is one way to make sure you don't freeze up if others see you naked"

Wakka laughed as his mind brought up a similar situation from long ago  
"I guess that is enough training for the day" Tidus said unintentional he mirrored Wakka's memory

Wakka laughed again "you remind me of my brother" he said as he sat up his mind replaying the memory

FLASHBACK START  
Chappu was panting form his training and called it a day walking to Wakka

Wakka smiled up at him from where he panted on the ground "come here then and I'll show you how I wind down after practice" he said waving his little brother over  
Chappu walked over whipping the sweat from his brow 

as soon as he was close enough he pulled his brother's speedo off sliding his own off  
"what are you doing" Chappu asked in confusion as his own soft 8 inch cock flopped out  
"Sit down relax" Wakka said as he started stroking his own cock as he smiled at his brother  
Chappu moved like his brother asked and stared at the large cock

Wakka smiled at his brother "c'mon you gotta do it too" he said as he nodded towards Chappu's cock while continuing to stroke his own  
Slowly Chappu gripped his own cock and stroked it moaning out and leaning on Wakka

Wakka pet Chappu's head as he continued stroking himself as he watched his brother stroke his own cock which looked about an inch small than his own  
Chappu did not last long and shot his load onto the sand with a loud groan

"that was good Chappu" Wakka praised as he continued stroking his own cock having built up quite a bit of stamina as he continued petting his brother's head  
Chappu relaxed against his brother close to falling asleep

Wakka came and lifted his brother up carrying him to the car "see isn't that a good way to wind down" he said kissing the side of Chappu's head  
FLASHBACK END

Tidus and Wakka were heading back for the night to the village laughing and chatting like brothers


End file.
